Comprehensive clinical, animal experimental and basic studies in ischemic heart disease: Clinical hemodynamic, angiographic and non-invasive nuclear and ultrasound investigations in patients with ischemic heart disease including an assessment of the efficacy of modification of risk factors and the adaptation of the myocardium to coronary obstructive disease. Medical or surgical management of unstable angina pectoris. Metabolic and hormonal studies and adaptive responses in patients and their families. Myocardial revascularization surgery, circulatory assistance, coronary venous perfusion and the fate of the saphenous vein graft. Electrical properties of the ischemic heart, sudden death, dysrhythmias and the sympathetic system and membrane effects of antidysrhythmic drugs. Semi-quantitative post-mortem studies. Experimental atherosclerosis animal models, cardiac lymph and chemical mediators of inflammation in ischemia. Isolated heart metabolic studies. Destruction, repair and resynthesis of myocardial cells, effects of ischemia and anoxia on ion transport and ventricular ultrastructure. Centralized data handling, computerization and statistical analyses of results.